Code Lyoko Episode 85: An attack unlike any other
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Through the month, the group haven't proceeded too much: Jeremy's progress in decrypting the file is too low, William has become a trash bin among the female side of the Kadic Academy. You think this is already so bad, but you're wrong. X.A.N.A. begins another attack, but his network is being damaged by the EMP wave from the sky. No one knows what will happen.


**A TV screen flickers and shows Milly and Tamiya sitting on the table with Lyoko symbol on the blue background behind them. Milly coughs and speaks,"Eh khem... Hello readers. This is the first translation of our channel: LNN- LYOKO NEWS NETWORK!" Milly exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air with LNN letters appearing behind them and Tamiya continues, "In these translations, Milly and I will be telling you about something special, that will be in the following episode or some stupid jokes."**

**"If you're interested why we're here..." Milly said and my current avatar appeared in the screen on the right upper corner. "... Flipicerobot decided to add us to the introduction because he thinks that that's good idea. Tamiya and I agree with him, just because it gives us a good journalist and reporter experience-" Milly was cut off by Tamiya,"Milly! If we don't say anything from our text, Flipicerobot may dismiss us."**

**"Okay, okay... Flipicerobot tells, that after this episode will be a New Year special. And It will be a crossover of Code Lyoko aaaand... MAX STEEL!" Milly exclaimed, showing images of a space station (My 'Secret base'), image of 'Code Lyoko' and 'Max Steel'.**

**"And he tells you to REVIEW if you want to see the following episodes." Tamiya said, narrowing her eyes.**

**"Oh come on, Tamiya. That wasn't in our text, by the way, the author decided to change the name of this episode. And he doesn't own Code Lyoko. We finish our translation, so you can see this episode." Milly said, smiling and the mini-screen zoomed and was showing the opening.**

**Calendar: days/months/years**

**[Code Lyoko Opening] **

* * *

#85 An attack unlike any other_

[Factory_computer lab] 02/12/2013 20:56

Jeremy was navigating Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich through the digital sea. Odd and William were standing behind Jeremy. Jeremy sees Yumi and Ulrich and several red dots behind them," Yumi, Ulrich. Three sharks behind you."

"We got it, Jer. Yumi, 8-shape." Ulrich ordered. Ulrich's navskid rotated clockwise and Yumi's counterclockwise. Their navskids cross each other. Two sharks followed them, but after criss-cross they bump into each other and devirtualize.

"Nice one, guys." Jeremy remarked.

"The third one is mine." Aelita's cockpit rotated and fired two torpedos at it. Shark dodges the first torpedo, but the second torpedo destroyes it.

Jeremy look at the status of the Skid and two navskids,"Aelita. You're too low on energy, abort the mission."

"What? But we destroyed only 60% of all venom hives." Aelita protested.

"That's the problem." Jeremy cried out, the map shows three green dots in the purple-red zone," You're inside the war zone. If Cybervenom or X.A.N.A. find you here, the Skid would be destroyed." Jeremy ordered.

"Well, we could do better if Odd and William were with us." Yumi stated.

"Hey! It's not my fault, that Jim caught me and Odd in the locked rec room!" William shouted at the screen.

"William's right. Monica set a trap, by moving Kiwi there." Odd supported William.

"Maybe. Everyone knows that you have Kiwi, so it wouldn't be hard to do this. And why did you bring that mutt with you?" William snorted.

"HEY! Don't bring my diggity-dog to this subject! And by the way you love animals, so why you're talikng like that?" odd protested.

"I love animals, but not your dog! Especially after he ripped my new T-shirt." William shouted back.

"Hmph... Not a big deal." Odd turned away.

"Oh yeah? he destroyed our room and ate my boxers again!" Ulrich replied with wrath.

"Still..." Odd tried to defend Kiwi, but Jeremy joined the conversation," Will you three stop this idiotism? Odd, that's for the last time. If Kiwi does something again, He will be held at the factory for a week."

"What! But he'll get alone there and it's cold out there." Odd begged. Odd turned to the elevator door to see William, who was in the elevator in his winter jacket and in his blue cap.

Jeremy looks at William and then at Odd," Did that incident hurt him much?"

Odd tilts his head,"No." The scene switches to William, who was walking away from the factory,"Actually this began a day after we returned from the Aperture laboratories." Odd said.

"What happened then?" Jeremy said out of the scene.

"A few days after he broke up with Anais, Anais became furious and started to revenge, by creating a rumor, that he's manipulating every girlfriend of his and leave them heartbroken. And the most interesting, that Monica was in William's old school!" Odd exclaimed. William walks into the dark forestwhen Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi got to the computer lab,"Monica was in William's old school!?" Yumi asked in shock.

"Yup." Odd answered simply. Ulrich turned to Jeremy,"What about your progress with the encrypted file?" Ulrich asked.

"Ooooh... This file is so tough, that I had only decrypted about 17% percent of the file." On the monitor opened a window. In the window was a ball, covered with numerous blue pannels, but the surface panels were green,"This file is covered with multiplied password. To acces the data, I need to recomplex every password block." Jeremy said.

"How lond will it take to recomplex everything?" Yumi asked.

"It will take almost 2 months to do it." Jeremy sighed. Everyone moaned,"But... If I find the last two DNA towers, I can open this file within 18 hours." Jeremy smiled.

"Wait what DNA towers?" Ulrich asked.

"I need to work a little more to-" The screen suddenly turned off. "Hey!"

"Jeremy, if you want to work, do it in your room." Aelita warned, while she and the others were already in their winter clothes,"And by the way, we can't trick Jim every night."

"But I... Eh... Okay." Jeremy sighed and got off the chair.

**/Odd's cut scene/**

[Kadic Academy_Jeremy's room] 03/12/2013 10:49

All Lyoko Warriors minus Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremy is sitting at his computer table and looking at his watch,"Where are they? We're waiting for them 10 minutes!"

"Whoa! Chill out, Einstein. I think Yumi and Ulrich have a 'private time'." Odd siad.

"Uh..." Jeremy said in confusion.

"Odd means, that they improoving their Love-stats." Sissi explained.

"What is 'Love-stats'?" Jeremy asked.

"Love-stats are the stats of relationship. It shows the level of love between the love birds." Sissi explained and opened the 'Kadic News',"According the last post of 'Kadic News', Yumi and Ulrich were titled the most Un-romantic pair ever!"

"So that's why they were hanging out so often?" Aelita asked. William is sitting on Jeremy's bed and was extreemly annoyed,"Can we change the subject, PLEASE!"

"What's up, William?" Odd asked.

"'ARRGH! These talks about romance remind me of dating with someone in my previous school." William grumped.

"Lemme guess, Monica sabotaged your date with that girl." Odd guessed, when Yumi and Ulrich entered the room.

"No. Monica was my girlfriend." William stated and everyone went shock,"WHAT!?"

"YOU DATED WITH THAT B***H?" Ulrich cried out. They were starring at William,"Yeah, I was dating with her, but all she wanted was the popularity. I was out of her list."

"Not surprising, that she and Anais became friends and formed a movement with the mane:Anti-William League." Hiroki said and showed a white T-shirt with William's face crossed and A.W.L. under it. Yumi facepalms herself,"I can't believe that you joined this movement!"

"I wasn't joining them! I just got their T-shirt. And by the way, their 'army' consists of only girls." Hiroki protested.

"Eh... jeremy, what about this meeting?" Yumi asked. Jeremy turned to his monitor and activated four superscann windows,"Superscann shows four towers in each sector of Lyoko, that contain Aelita's sub-code DNA sequence. If X.A.N.A. will get even one of them, he could evolve so much, that he'll spread towards the other planetary networks and could create millions of replicas!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, Jeremy. You say, that Aliens do really exist?!" Odd asked with a wide smile.

"Of course!" Jeremy began and Aelita continued,"My dreams weren't just dreams. Jeremy thinks, that my key transports my mine to several destinations in space!" She exclaimed.

"So, you could send your mind to the nearest Burger King and drink the astral energy of diet-cola. HA HAHAHAHA!" Odd bursted out of laugh, but the others weren't laughing. Ulrich covered Odd's mouth by his hand,"Jer. What about Cybervenom? Because he was also attempting to capture these towers."

"Of course. If he downloads one of DNA sequences in the towers, he'll be immune to the anti-virus forever!" He said.

"So we must delete these steroid data from the towers, and all of them will calm down?" Yumi suggested.

"Yeah... But I'm still worried about how X.A.N.A. is hiding his remaining replicas. As we know, we destroyed three replicas and did nothing except we made X.A.N.A. angry. And I'm worried about our digital Herb." he opens a window with 3D model of Ninja-Herb,"I calculated, that he's another digital phantomized avatar, like Erazor. It seems very strange, isn't it?"

"And what he's trying to do, replace his monsters with these ninjas, just because he's out of budget?" Sissi suggested. Everyone turned to her and she shrugged her shoulders,"What? Just using my deduction."

Jeremy sighs and turns back to the screen,"It could be a problem. We still don't know: how X.A.N.A. lures them, where, what happened to Matthias, and what is going on with Herb?"

"I talked with Nicholas about him. He said, that Herb was acting pretty normal." Sissy replied.

"Well then..." Jeremy stretched,"We should go to the library now." The meeting was over.

**/Yumi's cut scene/**

[Kadic_Courtyard] 11:06

Yumi was walking to the library. She was in her winter outfit: black winter pants, cherry boots, dark-purple winter jacket, a hat with pink scarf over her neck. She was reading a fashion magazine, when William ran past her,"Hi Yumi. Bye Yumi." and voices behind her shouted: "_William to the dust! William to dust! WILLIAM TO THE DUST! F*** William up!" _ She saw the whole girl part of 8-9 grades, they were throwing snowballs at William. They were also wearing winter outfits and hats with A.W.L. on them. Yumi rushes and stand between William and the girl army,"STOOOOOP!" Yumi sigh deeply and continues,"What. The heck is. going on here?"

One of the girls stepped out of the crowd and cried out,"We're following our sacred mission..." She pulled a poster with William's face crossed by a red line,"Our mission is to show the true face of the female manipulator William Dunbar!" Monica finished and all girls cheered her.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa. Lemme guess. You're assaulting William in a giant anti-fan-club?" Yumi chuckled,"Ha ha! This is so ridiculous! HA HA HA HA HA!" Yumi laughed like a child.

"What's so funny?" Anais.

"The only thing that is funny, that you surround William everywhere, like a bunch of kankrelats." The others were confused.

"What's a kankrelat?" One of the girls asked. That made Yumi and William to stun. '_Oops_.' Yumi thought. William interfiered,"Uh... That's a robot from the Galactic Battle... Yeah! That's it!" He looks at his CASIO electronic watch and backs away," Okay, can we stop lethal pirsuit and go to the class which will start in a few minutes." And he ran away,"Bye!" He said before disappearing.

Monica narrowed her eyes and looked at Yumi,"Why you still protect him?"

Yumi turned around and faced Monica,Just because he's my friend." Yumi said in a stern voice.

"Is that so? I heard that three over three months ago, he was sticking to you like glue, you hate him, right?" Monica smirked.

"That's not your buisness, so buzz off!" Yumi walked away.

[Meanwhile]

A specter comes out of the radio and possess Kiwi. In the Pricipal's office, anothe specter comes out of the electical socket and possess Pricipal's owned lizard: Diego. And the same happens with all animals in the nearest zoo. Their eyes show X.A.N.A.'s insignia.

**/Jeremy's cut scene/**

[Mrs. Meyer's classroom] 11:14

Jeremy and the others were preparing for the lesson, when Jeremy's laptop beeped. Jeremy exclaimes in shock,"Oh no. An activated tower in the desert sector." He called Yumi,"Yumi, X.A.N.A. has activated a tower in the desert. You and William must get to the factory with Aelita, Hiroki and Sissi."

"What!?" Odd, Sissi and Ulrich yelled together. "Why Sissi and not me and Odd?" Ulrich asked in shock.

"Think about it, Ulrich. If Mrs. Meyer notices, that all five of us absent, she will get subspicious and tell Mr. Delmas."

"Okay. Let's go, pink sister." Sissi said.

"Let's go, brunette sister." Aelita winked. She and Sissi ran away.

Yumi finished the call,"Let's go, William." William nodded and ran to Hiroki. They stopped at Ms. Kensington's class. Yumi knocked at the door,"Madame Kensington, mother called me and said, she need Hiroki and me. Can I take him?" Hiroki looks at Yumi in confusion. "Of course, Yumi..." Hiroki went through the door and Ms. Kensington continued the lesson,"And now we talk about the Colosseum..."

Yumi, William and Hiroki ran to the factory meet Aelita and Sissi. William is monitoring the attack on the mini-scanner. "Still no sign of X.A.N.A." William reported.

"Keep looking, William. X.A.N.A. could act anytime." Yumi ordered.

"Okay, what about me?" Hiroki asked.

"You're gonna take Jeremy's seat at the computer lab." Yumi replied.

"Wow! I will be controlling the mission!" Hiroki shouted in joy.

"Of course not. You will follow Jeremy's instructions on the phoneline." Yumi protested. Hiroki sighs in sorrow. On William's radar appeared a red dot,"Okay. I got the signal. And... It's behind us." William said in confusion. They stopped and turned around to see Kiwi. In Kiwi's eyes was the sign of X.A.N.A.,"Don't get close to him!" They started to move backwards. On the radar appeared numerous red dots. William turned around to see a lot of xanafied animals: dogs, cats, chimps, lions,"Uh... Yumi?" Yumi and hiroki turned around to see animals.

"O-kay..." Hioki phoned computer lab.

At the factory, Aelita was sitting at the chair and Sissi was standing next to her, a phone window opened with Hiroi's icon next to it,"Hiroki. What's going on?"

"Well... We're going to be late for the party." Hiroki answered with worry.

Aelita gasped with worry, when Sissi entered the elevator with her delectronic blaster,"Sissi? Where are you going?"

"Not letting X.A.N.A. feed our friends to his pets." Sissi pressed a button and the elevator door closed.

At school, two lions entered the building and rushed to the class of the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Other animals occupied school. The students are terrified. Odd and Ulrich grabbed their delectronic blasters to strike back, and Jeremy phoned Aelita,"Aelita? What is going on?"

"William, Yumi and Hiroki got captured by the animals. Sissi went to help them. Amd how are you?" Aelita replied.

"In big trouble, as always. Odd and Ulrich are defending the class, and i'm watching the school camera feedback." Jeremy said.

"Keep me updated." Aelita said and deactivated the phone.

Yumi, William and Hiroki were running towards the factory, but wolves got on their way. Yumi noticed a tree,"Quick! Climb there!" William and Yumi climbed on the branch. Hiroki tried but fell and wolves were about to bite him,"Hiroki! NO!" When the wolves were close to him, a loud screech sounded behind them and they ran away. "What... uh... Sissi?" Hiroki muttered. Indeed it was Sissi, who used the delectronic blaster on them. Everyone sighed in a relief. "Everybody okay?" Sissi asked, while Yumi and William climbed down.

William replied,"Yeah... phew... Thanks." Kiwi lured from the behind and bit Yumi's leg,"YIKES!" She saw Kiwi was running away. "Sis. Are you alright?" Hiroki asked Yumi.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine..." Yumi replied. They ran to the factory. While Yumi was running, she suddenly felt weak and collapsed on the snow. William grabbed her and placed her behind his back and carried her to the factory.

They entered the laboratory. William placed Yumi on the new sofa, which Odd bought on the last week."Don't worry,Yumi. Everything will be alright." The monitor started to beep. Hiroki sat at the chair,"Whoa..."

"What is going on?" Aelita asked.

"Look at this." He answered. On the locator window were numerousred dots, but they started to disappear. William stared at the monitor in a confusion,"Is X.A.N.A. canceling his attack?"

"Nope. The tower is still active." Hiroki replied.

At the academy, Odd and Ulrich were neutralizing xanafied animals. Odd grabbed Ulrich's blaster and shoot at every animal,"BANZAI!" Odd cried out.

Suddenly, all animals fell on the ground,"Is that all?" Ulrich asked, looking around the corridor. Jeremy and the whole class went out of the room to the corridor, where Odd and Ulrich were. Jeremy tapped chin, then phoned to factory,"Hiroki... Everything is calming down. Nice wo... What? The tower is still active? Okay, send Aelita and William now... What? Okay, I'll tell Ulrich." He finished the call. Odd and Ulrich eere celebrating,"Lyoko Warriors :1 X.A.N.A. :0 as always."

"I don't want to dissapoint you guys, but we're far from the victory. Hiroki said, that X.A.N.A. Changed his tactics." Jeremy interrupted.

"What?" Odd and Ulrich said st the same time. Behind them was red light. The whole class went out and saw, that the whole academy was covered by the red and transparent dome of energy. "Whoa" The trio said.

"What is that thing?" Odd asked. Jeremy pulled us his mini scanner and scanned the dome,"X.A.N.A. reformated the energy, so it could appear as a dome of meta-electric charge." Odd and Ulrich were dumbfounded. Jeremy slaps himself. He pulls up a stone from the snow and throws at the dome. As soon as it makes contact with the field, it quickly evaporates.**(Like from Half-Life 2)** Odd and Ulrich stared at it with opened mouths and wide eyes. "If you'll touch the field, you will be disintegrated." Jeremy finished. Jim looked at Jeremy far from them and thought,_'Hmm... He understands the theory of space-time manipulation of particles... And he foud that out of the Waldo's diary? Well, if he gets access to the N.E.S.T. , he would even understand the compression of Dark Energy and the chronon concentration field.'. _Mr. Delmas went to Jeremy,"Mr. Belpois! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Pricipal Delmas! Don't touch this!" Jeremy replied in a worried tone.

"I need an explanation, to my office, right now!" Jean-Piere demanded.

Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich went with the pricipal.

**/William's cut scene/**

[Factory_Scanner room] 11:29

Aelita and William entered the scanner room,"Hiroki, we're ready." William reported.

Hiroki was activateg the virtualization proccess and was nervous,"Okay... (sigh) Transfer:Aelita" Aelita's scanner closed.

"Transfer:William." William's scanner closed. Aelita's and William's digital cards loaded,"Aaaand... virtualization!" Aelita and William disappeared from their scanners.

The duet appeared on the island in the desert sector, right near the canyon,"We're here. Good job Hiroki." William said.

Hiroki sighed in a relief."Thanks. The tower you need is on the other side of the canyon- oh great." He grumped.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"A swarm of kankrelats are near to you." Hiroki replied. William turned to the left to see a sudden liaser fire and blocked it with his wrist guard,"Heeey! I never met kankrelats! Okay, little roachers, say hello to my sword." He said and materialized his zweihander. He launched a puff of smoke, it launched kankrelats into the air and William sliced some with his energy wave. Aelita destroyed the rest,"A nice welcome commite I should say." William remarked, sitting on his appeared hyperbike.

"Well, X.A.N.A. is always full of surprises." Aelita chuckled, sitting on the passanger seat. The hyperbike raced into the canyon.

At the academy, in the principal's office, Jeremy was explaining the situation to Mr. Delmas. After the explanation, he said,"So you say, that a terroristic virus have hacked the electric lines of the whole city and created these bubbles like this all around the Boulogne-Billancourt?" Jeremy nodded,"Of course, sir." At this moment, Jim stormed into the office,"MR. DELMAS! Our antenna is glowing red and it seems, it's going to blow up!"

"Huh..." Jeremy said in shock.

Aelita and William were on the hyperbike evading numerous obstacles. At the end of the canyon were Erazor two blitzes. "Oh crap." William said.

"Be careful, Erazor and two monsters are guarding the tower." Hiroki said.

"Oh really? We didn't notice." Aelita joked back.

"Well, what the plan?" William asked, when Erazor noticed them,"Get ready." Erazor growled. Blitzes charged up their laser guns.

"Uh... Aelita?" William said nervously. The guns charged up, Erazor ordered,"FIRE!" The guns fired and the contact with the hyperbike caused big blast. Erazor teleported to the crash sight. Someone taped his on his shoulder,"Pikaboo." He turned around and was knocked off. It was Aelita with her energy fists,"And he's in K.O." She chuckled as Erazor disappeared in a puff of black-red smoke.

"And who said that girls cannot joke." William remarked. Hiroki virtualized overbike and overwing and they rode to the tower.

Jeremy, with Mr. Delmas and Odd reached the roof, where was an antenna. The antenna was emitting a red energy laser towards the sky."What is this?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"This is the emitter of meta-pulse, which vapourizes everything it touches." Jeremy connected his laptop to the xanafied antenna. After the series of commands, the antenna glows from red to green. A bright red dome disappears. "Wahoo! Einstein, you did it!" Odd cheered. On Jeremy's laptop appeared an countdown,"Er... Not exactly..." Jeremy whistled.

"What do you mean?" Odd replied.

"X.A.N.A. overhacked the energy network. HE'S GOING TO BLOW US INTO THE AIR!" Jeremy shouted in shock.

"And how much time do we have?" Jean-Piere asked.

"1 minute." the blone answered.

When Aelita and William were in 20 minutes from the tower. Behind it appeared a megatank,"Super! The last thing we need is the megatank!" William shouted. The megatank was firing a vertical laser at William and Aelita, but was missing. "Ready? 3.2.1. GO!" Aelita said and they jumped of their vehicles. Vehicles destroyed blitzes. Aelita got through and entered the tower. William jumped on the megatank and pierced his zweihander into the eye, but megatank closed its shell, leaving the sword stuck,"Uh-oh." Megatank blasted and William disappered with him. William reappeared in the scanner, almost falling on the floor.

Aelita rose up to the second floor of the tower.

_Time left:20 seconds_

Aelita landed on the second floor and placed her right hand on the appeared pannel:

**AELITA_**

_Time left:10 seconds_

**CODE_**

_Time left: 3. 2. 1..._

**LYOKO_**

_"Detanation canceled. have a nice day." _Interface said and disabled itself. the antenna started calm down abd stopped glowing,"Yes!" Jeremy whispered in victory. Soon, a white bulbble enveloped everything.

[Jeremy's room] 10:52

The Lyoko Warriors were in Jeremy's room to discuss X.A.N.A.'s activity, while Yumi was sitting on Jeremy's bed with Ulrich in his arms. Jeremy finished typing and turned to the group,"Uh... this attack was the most of his attacks." Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. X.A.N.A.'s troops weren't trying to stop William and me. What is going on?" Aelita agreed.

Yumi was shaking from the slight pain,"Yumi? Are you alright?" Ulrich asked her.

"Yeah... This poison exhausted me pretty well. Even a return trip couldn't fully eraze the effect." Yumi moaned. He pushed her head closer to his chest. Sissi took a photo of them,"AWWWW! What a cute pair."

Jeremy continued his lecture, he activated the deep-scan. The red zone started to flicker,"Huh? What is it?" Odd asked.

"This is the reason of X.A.N.A.'s behavior today. Yesterday was a magnetic storm, filled with strange EMP wave from the sky. It was also a reason why the internet was damaged."

"I knew it wasn't natural problem" Odd said, crossing his arms.

"Of caourse you knew, because you're Sherlock Holmes." Ulrich joked and everyone laughed.

" We need to act quickly, X.A.N.A. could be paralyzed, but Cybervenom is still active." Yumi said.

"So, our next mission is to smash a big venom-hive? Hey, why not?" Odd cheered by Yumi's words.

"Well, we need to say thanks to our new members for helping" Jeremy announced. They were clapping to Sissi and Hiroki. The duo bowed to them.

* * *

**|Cast|**

**|Jeremy/Aelita- Sharon Mann|**

**|Ulrich/Hiroki- Barbara Weber-Scaff|**

**|Yumi/Anais/Monica Drake- Mirabelle kirkland|**

**|Odd- Matthew Geczy|**

**|William/Jim- David Gasman|**

**|Sissi- Jodi Forrest|  
**

**|Jean-Pierre Delmas-Alan Wenger|**

* * *

**Next time: Happy New Lyoko (probaply mini-episode)**


End file.
